deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina vs. Lightning Farron
Lucina vs. Lightning Farron is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the tenth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Lucina from the Fire Emblem video game series and Lightning Farron from the Final Fantasy video game series. Lucina Lightning Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Tier_lvsl.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Description Fire Emblem VS Final Fantasy! Two heroine saviours who fight for the future of their worlds will fight for the future of their lives, Who's future is set in stone? Interlude Wiz: The world has always been a target for destruction and chaos, and sometimes, the doomed future will need a saviour, and these two saviours are a cut above the rest. Boomstick: Lucina, The Defender of Ylisse. Wiz: And Lightning Farron, The Warrior Goddess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lucina Wiz: The wings of despair... The breath of ruin... The Fell Dragon Grima, this fierce beast laid waste to the world, his actions ultimately resulting in the death of Ylisse's Exalt, Chrom... Boomstick: Spoilers... However, Grima's actions caused one woman to rise up, and start bringing the fight back to Grima and his followers, and this chick's name was Lucina! Wiz: Driven by the emotional pain brought on by her father's death, Lucina looked up her ancestral bloodline and discovered that she and her father were both descendants of the Hero-King, Marth! Boomstick: Lucina under her identity of "Marth" started bolstering the morale of the armies she had formed, and with her newly found courage and strength, Lucina went to war with Grima's followers, however, once Grima had started overloading Lucina's forces, she had a chat with this hot green haired goddess chick, who isn't Palutena! Wiz: Naga, leader of the Divine Dragons, possessed the ability to send Lucina and her contemporaries back in time, as a last resort to change one's ultimate fate, and with that opportunity, Lucina travelled back in time, with her identity as Marth she saved her father from his fate. Boomstick: As the daughter of Chrom, Lucina wields the Falchion, which is actually the same Falchion Marth used, that's right, the same sword, but wait... if that's the same sword, then how come the hilt looks completely different from Marth's? Wiz: The sword itself had broken over time, and when the sword was passed onto Ylisse royalty, the hilt was mended to not only work again, but also bear the Brand of Exalt, Lucina's Falchion has all the same functions as Marth's Falchion, self-healing, the ability to repel dragons and so on. Boomstick: Though Lucy doesn't rely only on her sword, as a Great Lord, she carries a Lance, allowing her to switch between her Sword and Lance, making for some sweet attacks, outside of the weapons, Lucina has a number of cool abilities, she has Dual Strike+ which gives her a greater chance at consecutive attacks, she also has Charm, perfect for throwing her foes off-balance. Wiz: She also possesses Aether, which is completely different from Ike's trademark attack, Lucina's Aether instead attacks her foes on the first strike, and on the second, break through any guard as well as healing herself from the same damage she dealt to her opponent. Boomstick: Keeping with the usual tradtion of Fire Emblem characters, she can counter her opponent's attacks, making a quick parry to get back at her opponents, at long distance, her agility lets her evade most attacks, since she can dodge Lightning bolts with her speed, it's pretty fast! Wiz: Lucina also has other moves too, including Dancing Blade, Dolphin Slash, Shield Breaker, all of which she learned from taking on Marth's identity, even Marth's Critical Hit, which sends all of her foes beyond the horizon! And through those abilities and skills, Lucina managed to not only change her own fate, but the fate of countless others, she's lead rebellions into battle as their leader, battled her father one-on-one to a standstill, and above all, she ultimately played a major role in the defeat of the resurrected Grima, restoring peace to Ylisse and herself. Boomstick: However, despite Lucy's advantages, she still has some problems, she has next to no long range options in combat, making her battles she fights close-range at best, she couldn't successfuly stop Grima's reign over the world, and at times, she's allowed her emotions to get the better of her, such as when she tried to kill Robin, the only guy who could put down Grima for good! Wiz: Though to her credit, Robin indirectly killed her father, so it's only natural she'd want to avenge her fallen father, even though he wasn't dead at the time. Boomstick: Well, no matter what timeline she's in, or who says she's their waifu, Lucina is one badass chick I'd like to fight alongside on the battlefield, be lucky she doesn't point her sword in your path, otherwise you're in for it! Lucina: I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it. Lightning Boomstick: Alright guys, you better hang onto your seats, cause this character's a doozy, I'll be letting Wiz talk about the backstory and information, and i'll talk about the good stuff! Wiz: Well, let's begin, Claire Farron was the first born of two girls, however, when Claire was young, her father died due to unknown circumstances, and when she was fifteen, she lost her mother as well... Boomstick: Damn... talk about a rough start. Wiz: With no other family left except for her sister Serah, Claire had no choice but to raise her, wanting to conceal her true name and become an adult as fast as possible, she took on the name,'' Lightning.'' Boomstick: Not long after that, she enlisted in the Guardian Corp Security Regiment, there she became a Sergeant, and was one of their best officers, except Lightning couldn't be badass officer and loving big sister at the same time, so she had started slipping away from Serah. Wiz: Only days before her 21st birthday, Lightning learned that Serah had become a Pulse l'Cie, while Lightning didn't believe her in the slightest, especially in the company of her "boyfriend" Lightning would discover the truth that Sanctum was planning on doing a Purge, the cause of it was a Pulse l'Cie had been discovered. Boomstick: Ok, Yeah, okay hang on to your butts because this is where things start getting confusing for casual gamers, you see a l'Cie is an individual with magical powers, as they are chosen by a divine being for a greater destiny, and becoming a Pulse is bad news for anyone. Wiz: Being a l'Cie herself, Lightning decided it was time to defend her home, she took up her iconic weapon, the Blazefire Saber, and with it, she opposed the PSICOM enforcers trying to commence the Purge. Boomstick: Lightning's Blazefire Saber is one beautiful thing, it combines two of my favourite things: Swords and Guns! Lightning can change the mode whenever she likes, great for both close and long range effectiveness in battle! Wiz: Lightning also possess Paradigm abilities, of which she can adjust to whatever combat situation she's in, while these can be customised by the player, there are 3 in particular Lightning prefers. Boomstick: Up first is her Commando Mode, which lets her use her melee attacks and weapons with great effect, maybe I need to borrow that so that I can get my old job back as a chef, they need their poultry master! Wiz: Are you absolutely sure you're a Chef? Boomstick: Yeah-huh! Wiz: Well, fair enough, Lightning can also switch to Ravager Mode, a mode geared towards using elements to her advantage, she can use Fire, Air, Water, Ice and you guessed it, Thunder. Boomstick: *gasps* She's the Avat-''' Wiz: She's not the Avatar! '''Boomstick: Aaah! Dammit. Wiz: And lastly, when she's sustained damage in battle, she can switch to Medic Mode, which does exactly what you think it does. Boomstick: And when she wants to use her best weapons, she pulls out her legendary Zantetsuken Blades, originally wielded by Odin himself, Lightning can use these blades in combination with her elemental abilities for devastating effect, she can even do a Darth Maul and attach the two ends to form a double blader, and even launch projectiles with 'em! Wiz: Lightning has done some amazing things, she's bested the likes of Orphan, Caius Ballad, Bhunivelze, who is a literal god, and she even participated in the Conflict of the Gods during it's 12th Cycle, where she battled and defeated Warrior of Light, Kain Highwind, Kuja and Garland, TWICE! She even once survived the death of an Anima, which held the power of 233 gigatons of TNT! Boomstick: Hell, she even fought an endless horde of mankins, mimcing her and her allies fighting styles, and she was the last one among them to fall, but not before landing one final blow, closing the portal to the Void, where they goddamn came from! Wiz: However, despite all of Lightning's advantages, she's still not perfect, she can be head-strong, impulsive, bitter and indecisive, which doesn't really help her in a one-on-one battle like these. Boomstick: Although, against somone like Lightning, I wouldn't be saying stuff like that, She's undeniably a threat to even the gods themselves! Wiz: Few can tell the legendary stories of Claire "Lightning" Farron. Garland: I will grant you true and utter annihilation! Lightning: Bring it on! I don't need a second chance! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Mount Prism The holy sanctuary of Mount Prism had been ravaged, chunks of brick, broken segments of wood, torched by small flames, the sanctuary was fractured, but it was still a sanctuary nonetheless, inside the sanctuary were two individuals, the Divine Dragon, Naga, and the one in her presence, Princess of Ylisse, Lucina. (Cue Id (Beginnings)) Lucina: Naga, are you sure I'm able to do this? Naga: Young one... You have the opportunity to undo all this destruction, it is far worse than the destruction caused by Grima. Instinctively, Lucina's expression turns from worry, to anger at hearing Grima's name. Lucina stands up, holding her mask in her hand. Naga: You know of the battle between the Pink and Silver, the battle that nearly destroyed this world, you can undo their destruction, by going back and stopping them. Lucina remembers it fondly, she was only a baby when it happened, but she remembered her mother telling her about a woman with short pink hair opposing the man with long silver hair, Lucina knew that whatever she was about to get into was going to change everything. Lucina: I will change fate! Naga’s divine aura glowed, she knew Lucina had made up her mind, their goal had been envisioned, Lucina placed her mask over her face, her hair also being shortened thanks to the mask’s magical properties, she gripped the hilt of her Parallel Falchion, Naga then knew it was time. Naga: As soon as you walk through that door, young one. The future will be in your hands. Lucina sees the door open, from between the cracks of the door, nothing but pure white, Lucina knew that all she had to do was walk through that door, Lucina then started walking to the door, her pace increasing with each step she took, Naga watched on as Lucina rushed to the door before dashing into the light, the doors then closed behind her. Naga: Good luck, young one... ---- Archylte Steppe In the vast plains of Archylte Steppe, there are only 2 things left, a giant monster native to it, and Lightning Farron, having just defeated the thing, Lightning returns her Blazefire Saber to its holster, Lightning looks in the sky, seeing Cocoon, floating on the horizon, Lightning continues in that direction. Lightning: Wait for me, Serah. Lightning continues onward, travelling through the plains, however, before she can continue, a blinding light catches her eyes, she covers her eyes. (Cue “I mean it! GO!”) Suddenly, a black circle forms around the sky, an eye-like shape appears, it opens, teal-blue with a black rectangular iris, suddenly, two Risen emerge, their barren black bodies and red glowing eyes instinctively make Lightning draw her Blazefire Saber, the first of the two Risen attack Lightning, with Axe going for an overhead strike, however, Lightning’s sword mode switches in and blocks the axe, Lightning then breaks the guard of the Risen, switching to Gun mode and making a well-timed headshot on the Risen, she turns to the second Risen... however. In the flash of an eye, Blazefire Saber and Falchion simultaneously strike the last Risen, it then fades in a dark purple cloud, neither heroine looking at their target, Marth turns around to Lightning, raising his blade to her. Lightning: You seem confident enough. Marth: You may call me, Marth, and i’ve come to stop this world’s destruction! Lightning: Well, you’re in my way, so it looks like i’ll have to deal with you. (Cue Defiers of Fate) Marth assumes her fighting stance, Lightning does the same, switching the Saber’s mode. FIGHT! Lightning makes the first attack, her Saber in Gun Mode, she opens fire on Marth, however, Marth evades to the side, dodging the bullets without much trouble, Lucina uses this opportunity to get in close to Lightning, noticing this, Lightning switches her Saber back to Sword Mode, in time, the blades lock, the two blades clash numerous times, aftera couple of exchanges, Marth tucks in her arm, she then strikes at Lightning, the attack only narrowly missing thanks to her blade. She then jumps into the air, and then flips numerous times as she descends upon Lightning, in response, Lightning raises her own blade upward, the blade’s lock once again. Lightning: Try this on!. Lightning switches to Ravager Mode and performs a circular slashing motion with her sword, Marth manages to shield each attack, however, on the last swing, Lightning’s attack launches Marth airborne, Lightning then chases him into the air and goes for a slash with her Saber, however moments before the attack, Marth holds Falchion in front of himself, As the Saber strikes the Falchion, The counter was triggered! Marth’s attack strikes Lightning, cutting her across the arm and shoulder, striking into blood. Lightning lands on the ground, she lays her hand on her shoulder, in slight, Lightning then switches over to Medic Mode, and casts Cura, healing Lightning back to normal, on the other end, Marth holds Falchion closely, it’s healing properties heal the injuries that had been received. (Cue Mastermind) It was in this moment, they both knew that they were capable of harming each other, and so, neither one was going to hold back. Lightning: Not a bad fight. Marth: Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win. The two rushed at each other, ready for another duel, Marth opens with a forward slash, however, she notices Lightning is about to fire her Saber, at the end of his slash, Marth quickly evades to his left, Lightning fires a number of bullets, while Marth evades most of the bullets, one hits his waist, without anywhere to temporarily flee to heal, he has no choice but to put the pain aside and resume fighting, Lightning fires more bullets, however this time, the bullets are evaded by the more heightened Marth, who starts dashing at Lightning to close the distance. Lightning: Thundaga! Lightning then casts a great bolt of Thunder at Marth, however, he simply sidesteps the Thunder Bolt, however, as he completes his evasion, there she is, Lightning, at his back, Saber at the side of his neck. Lightning does not speak, normally she would, but in this instance, she waits for her opponent to respond in kind, slightly hesitating with the blade at his neck Marth also remains silent, thinking about the next attack that will be struck. After a momentary pause, Marth turns to his opposing side, going for a slash across Lightning’s waist, however, Lightning was ready, and she redirected the slash, and then using her own Saber, slashed upward, Marth pulls back to avoid the Saber’s tip, however, the Saber still hit him, cutting the mask in two. Lucina had been exposed. (Cue Saber’s Edge) Lightning: There's no going back, and no time for second guessing. Lucina: I will challenge my fate! Lucina thrusts Falchion in the ground, and draws out a Levin Sword, she raises it high into the air, almost instantly, a Thunder Bolt strikes in Lightning’s direction, she sidesteps the bolt, Lucina having already sheathed her Levin Sword and picked up her Parallel Falchion goes in for an attack on Lightning, the two cross blades again, Lucina’s morale bolstered, she drives a greater offence than Lightning initially expected, with one attack, Lucina drives Lightning onto her back foot, Lucina then takes a step back, and her Falchion begins to glow, Lightning also charges a bolt of Lightning in her hand, Lucina then rushes her Falchion in a thrust, unleashing her Shield Breaker, Lightning is knocked airborne by the attack, she throws her bolt of Thunder at Lucina, she barely manages to avoid it. Lightning: This isn’t gonna be the end. Despite her Saber being damaged, Lightning decides it’s time, she pulls out two Zantetsuken Blades. Lightning: Just not your lucky day. Lightning with her two new blades dash as a blinded speed, closing the long gap between her and Lucina, she was ready to unleash her best, however, so was Lucina, Lucina’s eyes glowed in various colours, As Lightning rushed towards the idle Lucina, Lucina looked her opponent in the eye! Lucina: Time to change fate! Lucina raises her Falchion in the air, the tip of the blade, shining with a pure white glow, she rushes forward at a blinding speed, as the two close in on each other, Lucina's greater speed comes out ahead, landing a decisive attack on Lightning, the Critical Hit met it's target! The attacking send hey beyond the horizon, Lucina pursues her opponent, after a short walk forward, Lucina sees Lightning rising to feet once more. Lightning: Have some more! 'Lightning attaches the two ends of her Zantetsuken Blades, and then spun then in the air, she then tosses the projectile forward, Lucina jumped over and evaded the attack, she landed ready for Lightning's next attack, Lightning crouches, holding the blades at her sides, in a quick burst of speed, she rushes forward, the attack hits its target! Lucina had been launched aerial, Lightning jumped in the air, firing rounds from her Saber, she then advanced on Lucina, using her Zantetsuken Blades, all cutting Lucina's clothing, piercing her skin, making her bleed, in quick succession, Lightning casts several bolts of thunder on her, each of them it, finally, Lightning tucks in her blades, before finally, she spins in a rapid circle, the Thunder she casted held more power, and Lucina was helpless. '''(Cue "I've never seen one fall so gracefully") Lucina: Mother... Father... Forgive me... Lucina’s vision is enveloped in pure white, on the outset of the attack, Rose Petals emerge from where Lucina was, Lucina did not cry, she had risked everything for the future she tried to save, as if she were smiling, she closed her eyes, as the harmless white surrounded her. Lightning landed on the ground, the only remains of Lucina were her Falchion, which laid in the ground. Lightning: I'm sorry... K.O.! With more Risen coming through the portal, Lightning bests all of them with relative ease whilst fighting near Lucina's Falchion. Conclusion Boomstick: *crying* Wiz: With Lucina's short range abilities and her combat experience, she was able to contend with Lightning, despite many of the advantages beign in her favour. Boomstick: *sniff* Lucina's got a good short range game, but her long range is lacking when compared to Lightning's, meaning she'd have to get close, but even then, Lightning was ready, as she was fast enough to react and even work within Lucina's powerful offence. Wiz: This battle really does come down to Long-Range vs. Short-Range, where Lucina's short-range abilities make her well suited to fight Lightning, even to the point of impasse. Boomstick: Lightning dominates in the long-range, as her Ravager Mode, her Elemental Manipulation and her Zantetsuken Blades all have longer reach than Lucina's Falchion. Wiz: And Lightning has bested foes that are arguably strong than Grima, recall that Lightning has bested foes like Caius Ballad and Orphan, foes that are on par, if not above Grima. Boomstick: While Lucina helping take down Grima is impressive, Lightning has shown better. Wiz: But overall, Lightning has the better range, greater speed and better combat effectiveness. Boomstick: She really did put up a good fight, but Lightning just struck the right place. Wiz: The winner is Claire "Lightning" Farron. Trivia * This matchup is inspired by yet another friend of Shadow's. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first "Girls Only" themed Death Battle. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the third "Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem" themed Death Battle, the others are Ike vs. Cloud Strife and Marth vs. Warrior of Light. ' Who would you be rooting for? Lucina Lightning ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015